


Love me and NEVER leave me.

by Toshi_1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying Tony, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, Light Angst, Non-powered AU, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Teenage Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, big brother Bucky, mentions of bullying, out of character tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_1234/pseuds/Toshi_1234
Summary: Bucky and Tony got adopted by the Jarvis' and Bucky was the perfect older brother to Tony. Tony's graduation is in two days and Bucky is off on a mission in Iraq with Steve and he just wants Bucky to be there on his big day but Bucky said he couldn't make it. I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I suck at summaries and tagging but please do give it a read, I will probably post more chapters but I haven't decided on how many yet. Also with university and volunteer work and studying separately for boards i might not be very regular at updating but i will try my level best to update this fanfiction as regularly as possible.

Tony sat in his room, forlornly going through the baby pictures of him and his older brother. His graduation was in two days and James “Bucky” was still away in Iraq posted on a mission from the army. It had been a whole year since he’d been gone and it was too long a time to go without your older brother and irregular and bad quality skype calls can never make up for your brother’s hugs and his protectiveness and now he was going to miss Tony’s graduation ceremony as well.

Adopted at the age of five by Edwin and Ana Jarvis, Tony was introduced to a family where he would always be loved and appreciated as compared to his abusive original parents from whom the child protection services had to save him. At the tender age of five, Tony had seen and suffered what a fifty-year old man wouldn’t have resulting in a serious implication on his personality and self-confidence.

Bucky was also adopted by the Jarvis’ and he was ten when Tony became a part of the family and he immediately took to his new baby brother. Tony was very shy and meek in personality and in the beginning he was also a very scared little boy, flinching away from anyone who approached him and trying to disappear in the shadows. Bucky who was an exuberant boy with a very protective personality and a very large heart would not have any of Tony’s insecurities and helped him grow out of his shell, he helped him forget his abusive parents and his dark past five years and showered love and care upon his new little brother. Bucky helped Tony make new memories always looking out for him, protecting him and shielding him, fighting for him and there was no way in hell he could see even a single tear in Tony’s eyes and whoever made him cry had to pay big time for it. Bucky had always wanted a little brother and having Tony just made everything perfect for him, throughout Tony’s school life Bucky shielded him from the bullies and was always there to wipe away his tears and hold his little brother in his arms and rock him to sleep.

Tony was a very shy but extremely intelligent kid, he was the smartest in probably the entire school. Slightly short in height with his big glasses framing his big, brown, expressive eyes he was also the most adorable thing but a lot of bullies also went after him even though none of them dared even look at Tony when Bucky was around but as soon as Bucky graduated and went off to join the military, Tony’s school life took a drastic turn. Everyone seemed to wake up to the fact that Tony didn’t have Bucky looking out for him anymore and so the bullying started. It started off as a shove here and a trip there but then very quickly escalated to Tony getting a black eye almost every week with Tony going without lunch almost every day as Justin Hammer and his goons always took away his lunch money. Tony would come home and skype call Bucky if possible but he would never tell him of all that he had to suffer, he would cover up his bruised face with foundation and made lousy excuses for his declining weight but would never tell Bucky of all his ordeal he didn’t want to annoy him, he didn’t want Bucky to worry about him. It had been three years since Bucky had left and finally Tony was also about to graduate in two days, being smart had its perks and being allowed to skip classes was the biggest one that Tony could think of, it helped him in getting away from the school and all the bullying quickly and now he couldn’t wait for his graduation. Tony had really mixed feeling about graduating. He was really happy that he would finally leave behind school and all the bullies and he was ecstatic at his scholarship at MIT but he was scared of the college life that was waiting for him soon after graduation, how will he keep up with the older people in college and how will he protect himself over there without the support of Bucky? He was excited to leave for MIT but he was also super nervous and seemed close to a breakdown almost every day. Going through the baby pictures, Tony halted at one of him and Bucky with one of Bucky’s best friend Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers and Bucky were basically brothers from another mother. They had been together since kindergarten and they were inseparable. Steve was of a very confident personality with very strong views against bullying, one of the reasons that nobody dared pick on Tony when Bucky was around was because Steve would also be there and anyone bullying would have to answer to Bucky but also Steve. And Bucky gave the bully hell then Steve gave them the inferno on their lousy behavior. Tony had always garnered a slight crush on Steve. After all he was tall, well-built, and the nicest person at heart. If Steve would not have any of the beautiful traits Tony would have still been completely gone on him, after all Steve was Tony’s knight in shining armor for all the times when Bucky wasn’t around to save the day.

Steve was closer than family, his mother had passed away when he was in the tenth grade and since then he almost lived with them. There was no way that Ana Jarvis would let him eat at some café and sleep alone in his apartment and so in one night Edwin and Ana took Steve in as well and gave him his bedroom and embraced him as family. They also helped him give up his apartment for rent which helped him with the financial support that he would need for his future. If Steve was thankful to the Jarvis’ then Tony was extremely thankful because now his two favorite people lived under the same roof with him and he couldn’t be happier.

Steve was one of the strongest person’s that Tony had ever met in all perspectives. He was not only strong in built but also emotionally he was an extremely strong individual, the way he handled the loss of his mother was exceptionally amazing and it made Tony admire Steve even more. While Steve was staying over Tony’s slight crush had escalated to something more. Steve was perfect, he would do dishes after dinner and do laundry for his mom and clean the car for his dad. He would hang out with Bucky and Tony. He would hold doors open for him and his mom and he would even force Bucky to eat his soup when he was sick. It seemed to Tony that Steve had no faults and appeared to him as the picture of perfection. Steve’s presence in the room would give him butterflies in his stomach and his smiles would make him float a few inches off the ground and whenever Steve addressed him, Tony would blush and mumble and scamper away like a scared cat. His crush was pretty evident on everyone. Bucky would just smile at him and his mom and dad would share knowing looks with each other with soft smiles gracing their lips but it seemed as if Steve was the only oblivious one because his attitude remained unchanged. It made Tony sad that his feelings were not reciprocated but one of Steve’s bright smiles directed at him and he’ll forget all about his sadness.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end and Bucky and Steve soon after graduating applied into the military and made it. Both got posted in the same cavalry in Iraq together. They both were excited to get started, to bring honor to their country and to be of service for their country’s people but Tony and his mom were scared to hell. Ana didn’t want to lose her sons, they were too young and Tony was scared of losing Bucky and Steve. The day they both departed, thirteen year old sidled into his parents’ bedroom and snuggled in with them and cried his eyes out until he fell asleep surrounded by the loving embrace of his parents’ arms.

Now three years later it was Tony’s graduation and Bucky and Steve couldn’t visit. He wanted Bucky to be there on his special day, he wanted Bucky to smile proudly at him as he received his honors and he wanted to see Bucky brag about his intelligence to Steve and he wanted Bucky to swoop him in his arms and hold him there, he wanted Bucky to kiss his forehead and whisper to him how proud he was, he wanted Bucky to be there. He wanted Steve too but Bucky was the one whom he was dying to see but Bucky couldn’t come. Not even realizing tears started sliding down his cheeks and started staining the wood of his study table. As the tears dropped one after the other, he slammed the photo album shut and pushed it off to one side and buried his face in his arms and started sobbing. He wanted Bucky there but Bucky was miles away defending his country. He wanted his older brother back he “needed” him back. He couldn’t go to his graduation without him. He didn’t want to even imagine what Justin Hammer would spew at him when he sees that Bucky wasn’t there for his graduation, he didn’t want to take the taunts, he didn’t want people trying to imprint ideas in his mind like he was not loved when he knew that was far from the truth and for all this he needed Bucky there to prove to all the people again that Tony was not alone and that he was loved beyond anyone’s wildest imagination. He wanted his big brother back and he wanted him now, it had been too long without him and he can’t go even a moment longer without him.

As Tony sobbed his heart out he heard his bedroom door creak open, it was probably his mom asking him to come down to dinner but he didn’t turn or acknowledge her presence at all but continued sniffling waiting for her to say something to him when he heard, “Oh my baby boy!” followed by Bucky’s warm large hand on his shoulder pulling him off his chair and into his arms. Tony couldn’t believe what was going on, he thought Bucky couldn’t come but here he was wrapping Tony up in his arms and peppering his face and forehead with kisses. A new wave of tears came and this time Tony sobbed tears of happiness and surprise in Bucky’s uniform shirt and all over his medals and all the while Bucky kept rocking him and kissing him and pacifying him. God! Did he miss Bucky.

“I hate you”, Tony shoved at Bucky all of a sudden but then immediately snuggled again into his chest and sobbed out “God! I hate you Buck, you said you couldn’t come. I felt so sad and lonely and don’t EVER do that again to me.”

Bucky just laughed at Tony and his expressiveness and kissed his messy mop of hair and held him tighter. “How could I miss your biggest day, kiddo?” Bucky bopped Tony on the head “I’d rather die than not see you becoming a graduate”. Tony’s sniffles eventually subsided but he continued snuggling into his brother’s arms, there was no way that he was letting go it had been too long and he finally had his brother back.

“Oh! By the way there is someone else who came for your graduation too”, Bucky said just as someone knocked on the open bedroom door. Tony peeked at the doorway without letting go off Bucky and immediately blushed scarlet and hid his face again in Bucky’s chest groaning in embarrassment that Steve saw him crying like a baby. Bucky just laughed and laid kisses on his hair and forehead.

“You know this isn’t the first time that I’ve seen you cry Tony”, Steve said to him as he stepped into his room and patted Tony on the back while smiling goofily at Bucky over Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah but I was a kid then, and I’m an adult now.” Tony mumbled shyly. Steve just laughed along with Bucky and swooped down to give Tony a hug of his own which Tony returned shyly.

Man! It was good to have his favorite people back.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off as a good day but Justin Hammer has to mess things up for little Tony as always. Also Steve has discovered some new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am sick so I can't study so finishing up this chapter seemed the best thing to do. I have so many deadlines due next week but I am totally ignoring them. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also let's hope that I clear my tests due next week and also get all the assignments handed in on time.

Bucky was back and Tony couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Bucky was now going to attend his graduation, this was the best present that he could have gotten and he couldn’t have asked for anything more. Bucky and Steve had a fortnight leave before they were to return back to duty and so Tony had them both for two whole weeks, the idea that they would leave saddened him extremely but his excitement to have his older brother back always won over the melancholy and he pushed the dark thoughts of Bucky and Steve leaving to the back of his mind thinking of dealing with it when the time came. Right now was the time to enjoy every single moment with his older brother and his best friend and he was going to make full use of it.  
Two days later was Tony’s graduation and he had been so upset that Bucky was not going to show up that he had not even bought himself a proper suit for his grand day and when Bucky got to know he was left aghast. “I can’t believe that you didn’t get yourself a proper suit for your graduation!”, Bucky exclaimed vehemently when Ana Jarvis filled Bucky and Steve in on it at lunch.  
“I wanted you here and I was too sad without you, excuse me for loving you” Tony replied sarcastically at which Steve laughed heartily.  
“I don’t care what excuse you have we are going right after lunch and we are getting you a suit and a new tie and proper cuff links for your graduation, it is a big thing and I don’t want you to be lacking in anything.” Bucky said to which Tony couldn’t help but give a dashing smile to his older brother and hug him sideways while simulatneously doing an eye roll, Man! Je had the best older brother. Ana and Edwin just smiled at their sons' antics and continued on with the lunch. The entire meal was filled with stories told by Bucky and Steve and with Tony listening in awe. He was after all smitten by his brother.  
Soon after the lunch Bucky, Steve and Tony piled up into the car and left to shop for Tony. As Tony strapped himself into back seat, Steve and Bucky got settled in the front with Steve taking up the wheel. As Steve adjusted the rear view mirror he caught Tony’s eye in it and gave him a smile and a slight wink in response to which Tony blushed scarlet and ducked his head, Bucky saw all this but preferred not to say anything however inside his head he was preparing a really nice long speech for Steve because he had noticed how Steve would look at Tony ever since they returned, he saw how Steve’s features softened and a smile appeared on his face every time they talked about Tony when in Iraq and how Steve couldn’t go a few hours without talking about Tony. Bucky knew that Steve had started reciprocating Tony’s feelings and he needed to deliver a lecture to his best friend on the proper treatment of his little brother and the consequences of ever hurting his baby brother.  
Steve on the other hand smiled at Tony’s shyness and started the engine and they took off, throughout the drive, Steve kept glancing at Tony in the rear view and whenever their eyes met, Tony would blush and look away and Steve would just get a sweet kick out of it. Tony’s slight crush was still very much there and he hadn’t realized that Steve would become so flirty all of a sudden after being in the army, it was weird to have Steve’s attention on him but it was a nice weird he like having Steve’s attention on him but it also threw him off. How was it possible that someone so pure and wholesome as Steve would like someone like Tony back and this little insecurity made Tony think that maybe Steve didn’t really return his feelings and was just being his friendly self but then the next moment their eyes would meet again and Tony would again start thinking about being with Steve as his boyfriend and the idea excited him but also scared him however it was a good one nonetheless.  
Upon reaching the mall, as they got off the car, Steve actually held the door open for Tony which made Tony giddy and made his stomach flutter with butterflies. Bucky came around the car and put his hand around Tony’s shoulder and steered him inside the mall while giving Steve a meaningful glare over his shoulder. Steve knew that Bucky had caught on and so had Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis but it was Bucky who scared him the most, Bucky was very protective of his little brother and Steve was afraid that he might lose his friendship with Bucky if he made a move on Tony but looking at Tony and thinking about him made him think of forgetting all the consequences and to take the leap but then Bucky was like his brother and he’d rather die than lose the most valuable friendship that he’d ever had. Steve was caught in a dilemma and he had to talk to Bucky soon if he wanted a date with Tony. With all these thoughts swirling in his mind Steve followed the two brothers inside the revolving gates of the mall and into a shop where Tony was already standing on a podium getting measured as Bucky looked on and made small talk and teased Tony. Steve went on to stand beside Bucky and looked on as the two brothers chatted easily. Bucky looked at Steve as he came to stand beside him and a few moments later he looked at him again pointedly while addressing Tony.  
“Hey Tones, me and Steve are gonna go grab some ice cream, okay?”  
“Coffee flavored for me please, Buck” Tony added. “Of course, how can I forget your addiction to everything coffee flavored, I swear you’re still too young to have such high caffeine levels.” Bucky teased Tony at which Tony simple rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Bucky’s statement.  
Bucky turned to left the shop leaving Steve to follow him without even acknowledging him, Steve knew exactly what was coming his way and he didn’t mind it one bit, if he had a younger sibling he might have been even more over protective of him than Bucky was of Tony. Following Bucky into the ice cream parlor across from the shop where Tony was being fitted he went and stood beside Bucky silently waiting for him to place his order.  
“Steve, I think you know what I’m going to talk to you about, am I right?”, Bucky turned to Steve after placing the order and geared himself to talk to him while they waited for their ice cream sundaes to be prepared.  
“Buck, look…” Steve started but instantly stopped when Bucky held up a hand to silent him.  
“No, you look here Steve. Tony is my only brother and I love him more than anything and anyone else in this world, I can very evidently see when he likes someone or something and I know for a fact that he has had a tiny crush on you since like forever. I can see that you have developed similar feelings and if you think that you can ever manipulate Tony or hurt him using his love for you as a basis you will regret that you were even born. You are a good man, no doubt but my baby brother deserves the best and I expect you to be exceptionally good with him. If there comes a time when you two end up together and if you are not the perfect gentleman to him I will maim you. If I were to even hear a rumor of a dream where you have mistreated Tony I will make sure that I kill you with my bare hands even if it is the last thing I do. Tony has gone through a lot when he was with his abusive, asshole, original parents and he is a very shy, very sweet and a super protective boy and I’ll tell you this, he would always try to hide if anyone hurts him and it is not a healthy thing in a relationship. I can’t stand a tear in his eyes and I will destroy the one who makes him cry and it would be painful for me to hurt you because you are my friend, my very good friend”  
“Buck, I like Tony and you’ve gotta trust me when I say that I will take care of him and protect him if he ever gives me the chance to date him, I’d rather die than make him force any of my decisions on him and your concerns are absolutely legit but trust me when I say this, Tony is not and will never be just a fling for me.” Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes as he said all this not letting his eyes wander or his demeanor slack, he needed to win Bucky’s trust before he even got a shot at asking Tony out on a date. Bucky stared him dead in the eye for a few more seconds and then conceded.  
“You’re dead Rogers if you hurt him.” He side-glanced him and said as he went to fetch the order. “I expect nothing else”, Steve murmured but was heard by Bucky at which Bucky shot him a smile and Steve knew that he had the approval and he couldn’t be happier.  
\------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Bucky and Steve left to get some ice cream, who should walk into the shop but Justin Hammer. Tony really hoped that he wouldn’t notice him standing on the podium to one side being fitted. He would consider himself the luckiest person alive if Hammer totally ignored him or didn’t notice his presence at all but when has luck ever been on his side.  
“Oh! Look who it is? What’s going on here little Tony? how come you’re out here in a big mall with big people all alone? Didn’t you know kids aren’t supposed to leave their mom’s hands in such big places, people might think you’re lost.” Hammer mock cooed at him and teased him trying to get a response out of him so he could take a hit and make Tony look like the guilty party, Tony had enough experience of Hammer to do just that and so he just ignored him and waited for the seamstress to return so she could help him out of the suit that had currently a number of pins embedded in it and with Hammer around that scared him a bit.  
Hammer however didn’t quit and he kept on taunting Tony starting on Bucky, “Did you know that your big brother? He didn’t join the army because of some noble reason he did it because he got tired of you, I mean who wouldn’t get tired of constantly being your body guard when you are nothing but a waste of space.” Hammer hollered at Tony to which Tony couldn’t control himself and muttered a very silent and soft “Fuck off”. Unfortunately Hammer heard it and that was all the reason he needed to push Tony so hard that he fell off the podium and a few pins pierced his skin making pinpoints of bleeds appearing all along his left shoulder. However, Hammer didn’t stop at this and also delivered a few swift kicks to Tony’s stomach and a punch to his face. Tony whimpered in pain and curled up on himself while Hammer laughed mirthlessly at him and left whistling, hands in his pockets. The pain that Tony felt was excruciating and he whimpered and made a great effort to hold the tears back, to add humiliation upon pain Steve and Bucky walked into the shop at that precise moment and the seamstress also walked in form the back room.  
“Oh my God! What happened here, dear who did this?”, the kind seamstress asked as she kneeled beside him, noticing Tony on the floor Steve and Bucky rushed to him abandoning the ice cream and started to look him over. Bucky instantly helped Tony in a sitting position and cradled him close to his chest. The seamstress and Steve started working on getting Tony out of the fitted suit and to get the penetrating pins out of his shoulder while also trying to clean up the wounds with some antiseptic. The lady was horrified that such a thing had happened in her shop and she took it her personal responsibility to get Tony ice for his bruised stomach and face. Bucky just held Tony closer and rocked him as the tears finally broke free through their dam and started to pour down his face. Bucky kept wiping them away with a tissue and kept whispering words of encouragement and solace to his little brother. After Tony had calmed down to a certain extent and band aids put across all his wounds caused by the fitting pins, Steve and Bucky started asking him about who did this and why. Tony being the stubborn kid that he was wouldn’t say, he didn’t want any trouble he said at which Steve’s heart melted. This young kid gets beaten the heck out of him and still he doesn’t want revenge and doesn’t want any more trouble. Can anyone be any purer than Tony Stark? He didn’t think so. However, Bucky was resilient and finally Tony had to give in and told them all about Justin Hammer.  
“I’ll kill him”, Bucky said vehemently to which Tony just shook his head and said, “Buck, I’ll be graduating within two days, what’s the point? I am gonna get rid of him forever soon enough.”  
“But…” Bucky started but got interrupted by Tony, “I just want to go home. Can we please leave?” he looked pleadingly at Bucky at which Bucky had to say yes.  
“Steve, you help him out, I’ll get the car.” Bucky said and left with the keys.  
Tony looked up at him and immediately blushed and looked away, Steve however moved to his side and helped him on his feet. As tony wobbled precariously on his feet Steve slipped an arm around his waist and almost half carried him out of the mall where Bucky stood waiting in the car by the doors of the mall. Steve opened the back door and helped Tony in, he was about to shut it when Tony silently grabbed onto his hand and tugged, Steve took the hint and slipped in beside Tony and shut the door. Bucky locked eyes with him in the rear-view mirror and gave him a silent nod. Steve slipped his arm around Tony, across his shoulders while he snuggled into his chest and settled down. Steve couldn’t help but smile at Tony’s adorableness as he drifted off to sleep and a companionable but still alert silence took over in the car.  
This Hammer kid needed to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so important thing to note, even though Tony and Bucky got adopted by the Jarvis', they both have their original surnames because the Jarvis' believed that the kids should always know their true identity. Please don't get mad if you don't agree with this idea, it is just a fanfiction and i don't mean to offend anyone in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets all the lovely cuddles that he needs after all that happened. Steve's getting more obvious too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the third chapter and the next will be covering over the graduation day and all that will happen then. Hope you guys like it.

By the time they reached home Tony had already dozed off with his head cushioned on Steve’s muscular chest while Steve threaded his fingers through Tony’s soft, brown hair and occasionally dropping a tender kiss on his forehead. The ride home was eventless except that Tony whimpered occasionally whenever the car hit a rough bump in the road and the painful sounds just tugged at the heart strings of the two older males making Bucky clench his teeth in anger and making Steve cuddle Tony tighter and drop a surreptitious kiss on his brow.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky pulled into the driveway of the Jarvis’ home and killed the engine, “Still asleep, huh?” Bucky turned around and looked at Tony in Steve’s arms. “I don’t know anything about that Hammer kid, Buck but I do know that he needs to be taught a lesson, he’s probably been bullying Tony all this time that we’ve been away that explains why Tony has been losing weight and getting weaker.” Steve said and Bucky nodded in agreement he was not going to leave that little piece of shit, how dare he put his hands on his little brother, Oh! He had it coming and now he’s gonna get it.

“Let’s put Tones to bed, he can sleep off the pain and then we’ll talk to him after he wakes up” Bucky declared and made to shake Tony awake but Steve stopped him with a hand to his arm “I can carry him to his room, we don’t need to wake him up, he might feel more pain upon waking up.”

Steve opened his door and gathered Tony in his arms and carrying him he slipped out of the car leaving Bucky to lock the car and follow him up to Tony’s room. Tony squirmed a little in his arms and ended up clenching Steve’s t-shirt’ neck line in a vice like grip. After lowering Tony on his bed, Steve tried to stand up straight to take off Tony’s shoes but he couldn’t thanks to Tony’s grip on his shirt, when he tried to coax Tony’s fingers open, the younger boy opened his eyes and looked at Steve with a strange, scared look that pleaded him to not leave him, the look in Tony’s eyes made something crack in Steve and instead of making Tony to let go of his shirt, he toed off his shoes and slipped in his bed, gathering Tony in his arms and lying down with Tony on top of him. 

Bucky walked in to see Steve in the same bed as Tony and threw him a look that clearly said “You touch him inappropriately without his permission and I’ll break you”.

“Buck,” Steve said in response to Bucky’s scathing looks “I think Tony has also been having nightmares, what did that Hammer do to him?” All thoughts of strangling Steve fled Bucky’s mind upon hearing this and the previous thoughts of skinning the Hammer kid resurfaced.

“I know what you mean Steve, but the question is why didn’t Tony talk to us? I understand why he didn’t say anything to mom and dad but me? He always tells me everything. I swear my baby brother has gone through enough to deal with all this crap again.” Bucky bristled. “Anyways let me get my hands on him and I swear I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him with my bare hands. And you,” Bucky pointed a finger at Steve “you take care of him and don’t forget all that I warned you against and the consequences. You make sure he’s fine, I’ll let mom know what happened.”

“I’m sure Tones will wake up by dinner” Steve replied. Bucky smoothed a hand down Tony’s messy mop of brown, curly hair and left a swift kiss on his brow before straightening up and leaving the room pointedly leaving the door slightly ajar. Steve smiled and shook his head at Bucky’s over protectiveness and settled down more comfortably trying his best not to jostle Tony. He would have to wait until Tony woke up then only anything could be done.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh what had happened” was the first thought as consciousness made him blink his eyes open, his groggy mind supplied him with the events that had occurred and he found his eyes burning with tears of shame. Why couldn’t Hammer leave him alone, why did he have to humiliate him in front of his brother and Steve too? What had he done to him, he had always tried his best to stay out of his way. The thoughts pounded into Tony’s head as the pain from his multitude of injuries made a recurrence as he became more awake. It seemed that his pillow had turned really hard and upon further waking up he realized that he was sleeping with his head on Steve’s muscular chest and not his pillow. 

Tony chanced a look towards Steve and found him already studying his features with intent, being under Steve’s scrutinizing stare Tony immediately looked away all shy and embarrassed.

“You slept for almost two hours, Tones” Steve said to get Tony’s attention back on to him, God! He was always so adorably shy around him. “How do you feel right now? Do you need some pain killers?” Tony nodded and lifted himself off Steve so that he could get out from under him and get him his pills and water. “I’ll be right back, you stay tight, okay?” Steve smoothed a hand down his brow letting it linger there for a moment too long and then turned to go down to the kitchen and get him his pills.

It will probably take Steve just a few minutes to return and he was quite sure that Bucky would be returning with him and he didn’t really feel like discussing his predicament with Bucky in front of Steve, he felt so embarrassed, why was he such a wimp and why couldn’t he defend himself, what was wrong with him? All these negative thoughts plus the throbbing pain in his head had Tony scrunching up his face again but he wouldn’t cry anymore, he wouldn’t let Steve see him in tears again, the tiny bit chance that he might have had with Steve would get blown away thanks to his inability to stop crying. Immersed in his thoughts he didn’t notice Steve and Bucky return.

“what’s going on in that mind of yours, kiddo?” Bucky asked as he settled himself beside Tony on the bed while Steve took seat at the foot end of the bed and offered Tony the pills and the glass of water. Tony scrambled up into a sitting position helped by Bucky and took the pills and water from Steve mumbling a silent thanks to him which Steve didn’t miss with his excellent hearing and flashed off a toothy smile at Tony instead that just made Tony flush and blubber.

Gulping down the pills with water made him feel slightly better, his first sip of water reminded him exactly how parched his mouth felt.

“Tones” Bucky said once Tony kept his glass aside “who is that boy and why didn’t you tell anyone that you were being bullied?” there was a stern note in Bucky’s voice that made him feel smaller and weaker.

‘I thought if I ignore him he’ll leave me but I don’t know why he’s obsessed with me, after you guys left he has been after me ever since. He always beats me whenever he finds me, he doesn’t care if people are around or not he still does it. He’s never done it in front of the teachers but all the other kids just cheer him on when he’s punching me or kicking me.” Tears sprang to Tony’s eyes again as the humiliation of the situation and the story set in again, he wouldn’t look up at Steve or Bucky and kept his hands in his lap twisting the fabric of his shirt around and clenching and unclenching his fists.

He felt an arm slip around his shoulders and looked up to see that Steve had taken seat on his other side rather than his foot end, he cuddled up to Steve and buried his face in his chest and continued to speak. 

“He always takes away my lunch money and he has locked me in classroom multiple times after school and I had to wait for three hours until I was found by the janitor, he always taunts me about being adopted and always throws jibes at me. He’s always saying that you guys left for military so you wouldn’t have to deal with me again” Tony sniffled as tears now flowed down his cheeks, Steve gathered him in his arms and easily lifted him on his lap while rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

“Oh Tones! You know that’s not true, right? You are the most loved in this entire family and you know that the reason we joined the army was because we wanted to serve and you know how Steve and I have always been infatuated with military.” Bucky sidled up and enveloped Tony in a hug of his own while pressing kisses all over his face and smoothing his hand down Tony’s hair.

“I don’t want to attend the graduation ceremony” Tony said suddenly that made Bucky and Steve both stop in their caresses and kisses and draw back and look down at Tony with shock.

“And why is that?” Steve asked in a strenuously controlled voice. “He’ll make a fool of me again and in front of everyone and I’m done with being laughed at, I’ll collect my degree afterwards from the school’s office…”

“Now listen here young man” Bucky growled ferociously “I did not come half way around the world to see some jack ass of a kid take away my brother’s biggest day away from him. We will go to the graduation and you will enjoy yourself to the fullest and you will not worry about that asshole because Steve and I have a special lesson in store for him. You understand?” Tony momentarily gaped at Bucky’s vehement speech and then gave him a small smile “You know you are way too over protective about me, Buck, but I guess you’re right why should I let him take away one of my biggest days away from me, I’ll go”.

“That’s the spirit” Steve gushed while Bucky gave him a thump on the back. “Now get yourself cleaned up for dinner, I’ll be waiting downstairs, don’t take too long, okay?” Bucky stood up and left again leaving the door pointedly ajar.

“Come on” Steve coaxed Tony to get up and to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up “Just a few more minutes, I need cuddles” Tony latched himself more firmly to Steve and refused to let go.

Steve laughed at his antics and let him have his cuddles for however long he wanted, why would he complain if he was getting a lapful of Tony, he was actually looking for excuses to get in such situations there was no way he was going to deny Tony something that even he wanted.

They forgot all about dinner amidst the snuggling until Bucky yelled at them to drag their butts down and Ana Jarvis bodily dragged Tony off Steve to usher him into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I suck but still kudos and comments make me happy, also if you like it then please do share it with your friends. Ughhh I'm asking a lot, aren't I? Anyways love love you guys for giving my work a chance and reading it and for taking time out for it. Love you again xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony finally get together, all fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I guess this is reaching its end , I guess one or two more chaps coming at the most. Thanks soo much for your love guys.

The graduation day started off with a breakdown on Tony’s part followed by hugs from Bucky, mom and dad and everyone’s reassurances that they won’t let anyone spoil Tony’s big day for him. Steve respectfully kept his hands away from Tony in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis but as soon as they left the three of them alone in Tony’s room, Steve rushed to Tony and grabbed him in a tight hug, lifting him off his feet in his enthusiasm and whispering reassurances in his ears until Bucky cleared his throat very pointedly at which Steve blushed and let Tony down but didn’t bother taking his arms away from around him. Tony on the other hand felt remarkably more calm after having received the support of his entire family and he started to feel the tingles of excitement running down his spine, making him giddily anticipated for what lay ahead on his big day. 

“Aright, well then let’s get dressed we all need to leave the house by ten cause the ceremony starts at 11:00 sharp and it’s eight right now so Tones you need to go get dressed and showered, okay?” Bucky said while Tony continued to snuggle into Steve’s embrace and nodded in response to Bucky’s commanding tone. He didn’t want to be late on his big day, but right now he really didn’t want to get out of the one-armed hug of Steve’s, it was pacifying and grounding and he really wanted to stay snuggled up to him. Also, the way Steve had been acting around him all these days made him feel as if his feelings might actually be reciprocated and that it was all not in his mind this might actually be happening.

“Buck, can you give me and Tony a moment please, I have something to talk to him about.” Steve said to Bucky and gave him a pleading look that asked for his permission to let him take this big step. Bucky stared at Steve for one long moment and then ultimately gave a jerky nod and backed out of the room, though very unwillingly and with threatening looks all directed towards Steve. As he left he again left the door completely ajar. 

Once Bucky was out of the room, Steve let lose a deep sigh and extracted his hand from around Tony and went to close the door of the room while Tony collapsed on the bed. 

“Steve?” Tony called out to him. “You wanted to talk to me? What is it, is everything okay?” Tony’s voice depicted the nervousness he felt, he felt kind anxiety grow in him, what was it that Steve wanted to talk to him about, had he somehow picked up on Tony’s feelings for him and wanted to tell Tony to keep his distance, the fear apparently was never going to leave him.

Steve turned around and smiled at Tony, “No, Tones everything’s fine, I just wanted to ask you a few things but first how are you? Are you feeling okay?” Steve kneeled in front of Tony by his feet on the ground in this way they were both at eye level with Tony slightly towering over Steve.

“Uhhh, yeah Steve, I’m fine, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Tony just wanted to just get over with whatever Steve wanted to talk to him about.

“Okay, Tony I don’t want you to freak out but I really really need to know, please don’t get mad, okay…?” Steve started off in a rambling sort of way until Tony took his hands in his own making Steve draw in a long, steadying breath and then continue in a more placating manner.

“Tony, I really really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on a date, I mean you don’t have to say yes but I’d like it if you do say yes cause I really do like you like I said, I would like to take you to a proper restaurant and then maybe on a walk and I would love to be able to hold you and kiss you without any barriers and I know that you’re bisexual so you can’t really…mmph” 

Steve’s rambling was cut off by Tony’s hand on his mouth while Tony looked down at him with dancing eyes and a bright smile gracing his features. Tony slowly drew his hand away and Steve looked at him until he whispered the barely audible “yes”. Upon hearing that single delightful word, Steve initially just stared at Tony but then he suddenly stood up and did a fist punch and then grabbed Tony, lifting him off his feet and giving him a twirl while Tony gave a loud, infectious laugh that had Steve feeling more ecstatic by the minute. Finally he lowered Tony down on the floor and swooped down to give him a kiss but stopped millimeters away from Tony’s lips giving him the choice to proceed or to back away in case Tony didn’t actually want that. Tony, however had no qualms about it and did not hesitate for even a second closing the distance between them and locking lips with Steve.

The kiss was short and sweet just like Tony imagined his first kiss with Steve to be, it was perfect with Steve’s arms around his waist and one in his hair while he locked his hands around Steve’s neck. Tony couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, he thought it was all a dream, until Bucky knocked loudly on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply. 

The two of them drew away from one another but Steve kept his arms around Tony hugging him closely and holding him securely and not letting go.

“Tony, you go and get ready. Now” Bucky said and then turned to Steve and said “and you, remember the chat we had or I swear I will disembowel you”. Hearing this Tony groaned and buried his face further in Steve’s chest while Steve gave a good-natured laugh and brought Bucky into his and Tony’s hug and Bucky just settled in with his arms around his little brother. He knew that Steve was going to be good for Tony in every way and Tony for Steve but he still couldn’t help but feel over protective for his little baby brother. The three of them stayed huddled like that for a few more minutes until Bucky drew away and pushed Tony towards the bathroom and Steve out of the door to get the two of them going to get dressed. Steve and Tony shared one more kiss which had Bucky groaning and covering his eyes while bodily pushing Steve out of the room, at this rate there was no way they would make it to the graduation ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for taking so long in posting, i just had sooo much on my plate and i'm sorry for making you guys wait for it. Please don't hate me and thanks for keeping up with me and my weird writing, I hope i can get good at writing. Love you guys to the moon and back xoxoxoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation happens... Finally... Also Hammer gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being so late in posting this chapter, university can be tough and it has been for me. Love you all for waiting on me and sticking with me even though I bailed for such a long time.

The rocky start that the day had got covered by all the amazing things that happened after, they were all able to make it to the school for the ceremony on time with no hiccups. Steve, Bucky and Tony went together in one car while mom and dad had left earlier because the boys were taking a bit too long for their liking.

Steve drove the car while Bucky called shot gun and Tony sidled in the backseat with a pouty look until his eye caught Steve’s in the rearview mirror and he didn’t feel particularly bad in the back seat after that. Throughout the ride, Steve kept glancing at Tony and giving him a radiant smile that continued to make Tony’s day better and better. Bucky remained clueless to their silent eye-conversation or else he might have gotten all dramatic again, the drama queen that he is, it would be very expected.

They reached the school where one teacher who was in charge of organizing the event ushered Tony to one side and directed Steve and Bucky to the other. Since Tony had been quite the sufferer just the other day, he felt extremely antsy and kept looking back at Steve and Bucky until Bucky lost it and rushed back to his baby brother wrapping him in a hug and giving him a really big kiss on his forehead while he whispered reassurances in his ear, soon Tony was calm enough and so he gently extricated himself from Bucky’s embrace and went on his way to the other side where all the graduating students sat. Steve stayed back this time and looked upon the love of the two brothers with a smile on his face, now was not the time for him to intervene, Bucky was best for Tony now and only he could pacify him.

Steve waited for Bucky to come back to him and as he did, he slung his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and the two walked off to get their seats and settle in for the ceremony.

The entire event went smoothly, when Tony’s name was called to collect his degree and his gold medals for outstanding performance, Steve and Bucky jumped out of their seats and clapped the loudest while yelling themselves hoarse at Tony’s success while Mr. Jarvis snapped photos of not only Tony on stage but also of Steve and Bucky’s antics. Mrs. Jarvis was weeping throughout, after all her little baby boy was going to get all grown up too and go off to college.

When the time came for Tony’s valedictorian speech everyone cheered very loudly and as Tony got on stage and took his position behind the podium for his speech, Bucky and Mr. Jarvis also had eyes glistening with unshed tears of pride and love along with Mrs. Jarvis.

“Thank you everyone,” Tony started off his speech and everyone settled down. “Thankyou for giving me the honor of representing the entire passing out batch and thanks for giving me the honor of being the valedictorian, I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“God! He’s so perfect” Steve thought as Tony made his humble thanks.

“Today is a very important day for all of us who are passing out because for all we know we all might never even see each other but one thing that I do know is that we all have collected a lot of memories and they will always be with us and years from now when we all will be going through the yearbook we will see the pictures and our memories are going to come rushing back to us some of them good, some of them great, some of them melancholic but they will make a reappearance nonetheless and that’s when we’ll remember and we will get nostalgic. Throughout high school, we go through so much and we think that it is world-ending no matter how petty the issue is as we step out today in the real world we realize all the problems we faced here were exactly that, petty. The real world is big, unrelenting, scary and challenging, however during the tough times of real life we will look back on those petty problems and they will give us the strength to keep going and they will give us the courage to keep pushing. The memories that we collected will keep us grounded, they will provide us the escape and they offer us stamina for the real world. So today, I’m going to request you all to keep the memories you collected close to your heart and they will be helping you a lot later on. Thankyou.” Tony ended his speech and by the end of it all the students seemed a bit too emotional with a few girls even wiping away at their eyes while the entire crowd went crazy and cheered and clapped as Tony descended the stairs and made his way back to his seats throwing his family a look which returned him four thumbs up from Steve and Bucky and his mom bursting into tears and hiding her face in his dad’s shoulder while he tried valiantly to compose her and also keep his own tears at bay. 

After the cap toss and celebrating with his class mates Tony rushed to his family where he got swept up in a hug by Bucky who lifted him off his feet in his enthusiasm, Bucky was so proud of his baby bother, he was amazing in every aspect. When Bucky finally relented his hold on Tony, Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis surged forward and took their baby boy in their arms and Tony in turn clung to them, all this while Steve kept snapping photos of the happy family, he will get time later to celebrate with Tony privately and very intimately so he was very happy being the photographer for now. Soon after all the emotions settled the five of them posed for a proper family photo while a lady snapped a picture of all five of them with Tony in the middle flanked by Steve and Bucky on either side of him with their arms around his little frame and with Mr. and Mrs. on the two ends with Mr. Jarvis beside Steve and Mrs. Jarvis beside Bucky. They took many pictures after that one, all having Tony and the others. It went on until the announcement was made for refreshments being served, at the name of which Tony’s stomach gave a loud rumble and made everyone laugh and they all made their way to the table bearing the food.

As Tony went down the table looking over the food choices and drifting away from his family a voice from behind made him stop in the tracks and got him frozen to the spot.

“What happened, little Tony? Did the big brother and boyfriend get tired of you even on your oh-so-special day too?” 

It was Hammer taunting him again and riling him up, trying his best to spoil his best day too and Tony was sad to acknowledge that Hammer was succeeding too, Steve and Bucky were not anywhere around, he had drifted quite further from them and he just didn’t have the stamina in him to fight Hammer right now so he took his verbal abuse.

“Of course they did. Why would anyone want to keep you around? You are nothing except a huge pain in the ass, why don’t you just die, Tony?” Hammer sneered and Tony kept his back to him but his eyes were already spilling tears and Hammer’s words were hitting him like a whip until…

“I suggest you instantly apologize to my little brother or else I will make you extremely sorry that you were even born.” 

It was Bucky and Tony whipped around to see Bucky holding Hammer’s arm in a vice-like grip and twisting it enough to not break it but enough to make him feel the pain, Hammer whimpered in pain while Steve strode forward and bent down a bit until he was at eye level with Hammer and then said in a venomous whisper.

“Listen up kid! We have had enough of you and your bullshit, you say any of your shit to Tony again, you even look at him with an inappropriate intention and I and James will hunt you down and rip your gut out from your mouth, you be the cause of one more tear in our Tony’s eyes and you might not live to see another day, so I suggest you not only apologize to Tony right now but also stay the Hell away from him.” Steve’s voice turned into a lethal growl by the end of it and as soon as Steve stopped talking Hammer uttered hasty and frightened apology in a low voice after which Bucky let him go with a jerk and he scampered away massaging his arm where Bucky had held him and putting as much distance between them and himself as possible. 

Soon as Hammer slunk away, Steve turned to Tony and cradled his face in his big palms while his thumbs wiped away at the tears streaming down his cheeks, Bucky just stood rigidly at Tony’s side looking over Tony but controlling himself from touching Tony to hug him, letting him and Steve have their moment.

Steve then grabbed Tony in a hug and Tony tucked his face away in Steve’s warm chest while Steve rubbed soothing circles on his back and pressed kisses to his hair and whispered words of endearment and support to him. All the while Bucky kept a hand on Tony’s shoulder and nothing more and after Tony had calmed down to a certain extent, the three of them made their way to Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis all the while Steve kept his arm around Tony and Tony stuck to his side. Mrs. Jarvis decided that Tony needed to get away and so they decided to ditch the refreshments and get lunch at Tony’s favorite diner.

The drive to the diner was quiet with Steve and Tony snuggling in the back seat while Bucky drove. Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis came on their own and as they got off at the diner, the moods started to shift and it started to get its previous joy back and the somber environment slowly took an escape. The family sat for a long time in the diner, eating, laughing and handing out gifts to their precious little Tony for graduating. Three hours later when Tony gave a humungous yawn, everybody realized that it was time to take the party home and that Tony was exhausted not only physically but also emotionally and it was time to call it a day.

As the day drew to an end Steve knew deep down that his relationship with Tony which had become official today was headed for one of the most successful, loving and happy relationships of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of wrapping it up soon, please do let me know what you guys think of it and how I can improve and kudos and comments make me very very happy. Love you all xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and ten years into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for abandoning this in the middle and not updating but University has literally taken over my life, plus my dad got a heart attack and my laptop gave out on me which I still haven't gotten around to getting fixed because we're together on the money. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.

Ten years later...

"Tony? Honey?", Steve called out as soon as he entered his home and closed the door behind him. 

"In here", Tony called out from the kitchen. There he was standing in a beautiful dark suit with a red shirt and some flowers in his hand with a warm dinner on the table and radiant smile on his face. 

Steve immediately stopped in his tracks and couldn't take his eyes away from Tony's beautiful body being hugged perfectly by the suit and his glowing face.

"What's the occasion?", Steve asked when he got his voice back and as he moved to envelope Tony in a hug and give him a kiss.

Tony handed him the flowers which he took and set on the table returning his hands back to their previous position on Tony's slim waist.

"I got a promotion at work", Tony explained excitedly. "My designs have been accepted by the board of directors and they granted me a promotion, I am now the head of R&D department". 

"Oh my God! That's so amazing baby! I am so so proud of you", Steve exclaimed. He lifted Tony in his arms giving him a twirl and then brought him down and dipped him and gave him a sweet sweet kiss on the mouth. Tony was laughing in the kiss with his arms around Steve's neck and Steve's arms around him, everything was perfect.

Soon Steve drew away and helped Tony back up. He then turned around and pulled out Tony's chair for him and then held his hand as Tony took his seat. Steve was always such a gentleman. He then took his seat and the two of them started on dinner while trading kisses and feeding each other all the while talking about how great the promotion was and how Tony finally got his dream job and how much he deserved it.

Soon after dinner had been cleared away, Steve lifted tony in his arms like a newly wedded bride and took him to the bedroom where it was time to celebrate in a more special way. Tonight he would take his time in making love to Tony, tonight was Tony's night and he deserved to be loved in the most tender and beautiful way possible and Steve was going to do just that.  
__________________________________

"Steve! Tony!", A loud yell followed as their bedroom door was banged open by none other than Bucky Barnes who then immediately started screeching "my eyes! OH MY GOD! MY EYES!", Steve and Tony both groaned and Steve threw a pillow after him. Tony immediately buried himself back again into Steve's super muscular chest and started grumbling about how Bucky knew nothing about privacy.  
Steve gave Tony a kiss on the forehead and moved out from under him "come on, i'll wash up and go down and make breakfast, you get up when you want to, you deserve a lie in".

"Nah! I'm up! Can't leave Bucky alone!" As Tony siddled out of the bed he winced a little from being sore from last night but immediately kissed Steve upon seeing his frown reassuring him that he was fine.

The two went down to be with Bucky and turns out that Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis had also come to celebrate Tony's promotion and Mrs. Jarvis had already made breakfast with Mr. Jarvis making his amazing pancakes. 

As they all settled down to eat and the babble started with Steve, Bucky and dad talking about politics and his mom talking to him about his new job, Tony felt a sudden rise in emotion, he was surrounded by the people he loved who loved him back. He had Steve and Bucky back with him forever without either of them getting carted off for their missions ever since the two of them were honorably discharged with tons of medals and Steve picked up a job in teaching fine arts in the local college and he had his parents with their love and support, he just couldn't be happier. 

Life was perfect for Tony Rogers husband of Steve Rogers and head of R&D department of Pott's Industries. Tony rubbed onto his wedding band as he leaned his head contendedly on his husband's broad shoulders and looked around at his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it and kudos and comments make me happy as always. Share this fic too please. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can have a chat there. Love you guys a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make me very very happy and I love constructive criticism so lay it on me. I love you all for giving my work a chance. You guys are the best xoxoxoxoxo.  
> This is my tumblr, [my tumblr please hit me up and make me happy](https://sophiasirius.tumblr.com)


End file.
